Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo Episode 10
is the tenth episode of the Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo adaption. It aired on December 11, 2012. Appearance *Kanda Sorata *Rita Ainsworth *Shiina Mashiro *Kamiigusa Misaki *Mitaka Jin *Aoyama Nanami *Akasaka Ryuunosuke *Tatebayashi Souichirou *Himemiya Saori Plot Sorata is struggling with his job as the producer while Rita is playing a video game in his room. When Sorata asks her why she's in his room she explains that Mashiro is busy working in her room. Rita then sees Sorata's work, and teaches him how to properly draw using a reference. Rita also tells him about her curiosity about the result of the work of all geniuses. Sorata then asks her about the relation between her statement about how being with Mashiro too long will break him down and the reason she stopped drawing pictures. Before Rita can answer, Mashiro enters the room and hands in the character designs which Sorata and Misaki immediately explain. Ep10 06 01.jpg|Meeting on the Rooftop Ep10 06 02.jpg|Storyboard being produced Ep10 06 03.jpg|Graphics fully-colored by Misaki Ep10 06 04.jpg|Discussion at Sakurasou Ep10 06 05.jpg|Sorata as Producer Ep10 08.jpg|Sorata and Mashiro Ep10 09.jpg|Problem Arises! At school they discussed the project, which slowly progressed towards completion day by day. They discuss i on the rooftop with Jin and Sorata discussing the storyboard, Misaki finising the graphic and frames for the anime, Ryuunosuke builting up the program, and Sorata combining all the frames and storyboard and assembling the hardware. Rita, who is not involved in the project, is watching them all working hard. One night while Rita was peeping at Sorata working in his room she encounters Ryuunosuke, who bluntly criticizes her fake smile and vaguely tells her that all he needs to know is the fact that she stopped painting in order to figure her out. The following day at school when they hold a meeting again two problems are brought up: the Student Council requested a presentation from them in order to be able to perform at the festival, and the graphics still need to be completed with the deadline approaching in two days. They realize that they need another person to assist in order to produce the anime in time. While they are returning from the roof they bump into the student council president, Tatebayashi Souichirou, who is with his girlfriend, Himemiya Saori, the latter of whom will contribute music for the project. Tatebayashi and Jin then argue about the demand. On their way home, Nanami, Mashiro, Sorata and Ryuunosuke try to think of a solution for their problem, when Mashiro suddenly says that there is someone who can match her drawing quality: Rita. Mashiro reveals that Rita's picture is also there in the art exhibit they visited before. . Upon arriving at Sakurasou they meet Rita and try to ask for her help. She refused, her excuse being that she already quit painting. Mashiro persisted in asking for help, which resulted in Rita's confession that she gave up drawing because of Mashiro. She then spoke of her past with Mashiro, and what she felt that time. Rita reveals that her classmates in England were frustrated because they couldn't match Mashiro's talent, and ended up quitting. She then tells the group that Mashiro didn't care to stoop down to their level just so they wouldn't be intimidated, and that Mashiro didn't care about her classmates. She then reveals that she introduced Mashiro to manga in an attempt to hurt her. This, according to Rita, would expose her to the heartbreaking attacks of the critics, and make her feel about what everyone else at the atelier felt. However, her manga ended up being a hit. She then shows her envy and admiration by saying that she wanted Mashiro to be famous just so Rita can brag that they studied at the same atelier. After she finished, Ryuunosuke asked her to step aside and again bluntly criticizes her for forgetting what she really wants, but he stated it in a too direct way, which instead of convincing Rita just hurt her deeper. Rita then dropped her bag and ran in the rain, away from Sakurasou. Nanami, Mashiro and Sorata, who disagreed with the way Ryuunosuke spoke, throw their bags down and chased Rita. They found her sitting alone on a bench in a park. Sorata then comes forward and tries to comfort her by telling her what he feels living around geniuses like Mashiro and Misaki. He tells Rita why she is remarkable to both Sorata and Mashiro: that whilst everyone was scared of her, Rita stepped forward, and was her friend for ten years. He continues by saying that she was Mashino's friend and saw things one could only see by facing the things one doesn't want to see. Rita confesses that Ryuunosuke was correct about her, but says that it doesn't make Ryuunosuke a better person. Sorata then explains how he feels working with geniuses like Misaki and Mashiro: that it is an amazing experience watching everyone make something amazing. After Sorata finishes, Mashiro comes forward and asks for confirmation about what Rita just revealed earlier. Mashiro states that she didn't understand any of it, but she felt sorry anyway. Mashiro then becomes sad, feeling sorry for the fact that she was the only one having fun while she was with Rita. Rita, being touched with Mashiro's way of telling her true feelings, said that drawing with her for all those ten years was also fun for her. Rita then accepts to help Mashiro finish the project. With two artists, the project graphics get finished a lot quicker. Ep10 28 01.jpg|Presentation Preparation Ep10 28 02.jpg|Last Meeting at Sakurasou Ep10 28 03.jpg|Presentation Day! Ep10 28 04.jpg|Nyaboron project Accepted! The project made amazing progress, and they were able to finish it by presentation day. As director with evidence of all the effort that his friends had made, Sorata provded an excellent presentation and the project got approved. After this they hold a party in Sakurasou to celebrate the project clearance and to welcome Rita to the community. During the party, Rita stated that she is still believes that Mashiro should return to the art world, but due to the events, she willingfully postponed the issue until the festival is over she also wants to see the project cleared. Rita also apologized to Ryuunosuke about how she reacted that day, and reveals her interest in his personality. Ryuunosuke, a gynophobe, runs to his room. Preview Reference Category:Anime Episodes